


This Is An Emergency

by trillingstar



Series: Oz Drabble Trees [5]
Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: oz_wishing_well, Ficlet, Gen, Oz Drabble Tree, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, I've got this problem. It's kind of serious." He leans back in the chair, squints, pretends he can see the skyline of Chicago over her left shoulder.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is An Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Opening ficlet for Tree #7 @ [oz_wishing_well](http://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com).  
> 

  
Ryan waits for Gloria in her office, if it can even be called that: walls made from heavy-duty chicken wire, really, and more than half of the space taken up by locked file cabinets and metal shelves. It's nothing like what Ryan imagines Gloria's office would be like outside of Oz. There would be cushioned chairs, to start, and framed photographs of cityscapes on the light blue walls, softly lit by track lighting. She'd have an orchid on her glass-topped desk, a pile of colorful folders stacked on the corner. The coat rack would be the same, but dark, polished wood, with only her white coat hanging from it, and not the metal contraption where several indistinguishable jackets hang limply from the arms.

He'd breeze into the waiting room and grin charmingly at her receptionist, who'd wave him through into her sanctuary, a place with thick walls, a door that locks from the inside, and blinds on the windows. He wants to leave his fingerprints all over the glass surface of her desk, his palms flat as he crowds her close, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist, and then -

"Ryan," Gloria says, breaking into his reverie. "What is it now?"

She sounds tired, and he fights the urge to stand up, to hug her close and pet her hair and tell her to lean on him, that he'll be strong for the both of them.

"Nothin'," he replies. "Just wanted to see you."

He leans forward, smiling expectantly, waiting for her answering blush.

Instead she sighs, sitting down hard, the metal springs of her chair creaking harshly.

"Ryan," she repeats, gently.

He'll never get sick of hearing her say his name.

She picks up a pen from her desk, rolls it between her fingers. "You know you can't just come down here whenever you want."

"Oh, sure," he replies. "Well, I've got this problem. It's kind of serious." He leans back in the chair, squints, pretends he can see the skyline of Chicago over her left shoulder.

She looks up, then, and he tries for a smirk, but it's lost, and all he can do is stare. She's so fucking beautiful.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for [This Is An Emergency Oz Drabble Tree](http://oz_wishing_well.livejournal.com/32746.html).


End file.
